leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Minoriko, Symbol of Abundance and Harvest
|date = December 22nd, 2012 |health = 60 |attack = 20 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 440 (+85) |mana = 264 (+50.5) |damage= 51 (+3.5) |range = 550 |armor = 6 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.619 (+1.88%) |healthregen = 7.15 (+0.73) |manaregen = 6.6 (+0.59) |speed = 355 }} Minoriko, Symbol of Abundance and Harvest is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Minoriko releases a blast of autumn sunlight around her that pushes back enemies, dealing magic damage. |leveling= 450 |cooldown= |cost= 90 |costtype= mana }} Summons a tornado of leaves around her that deal magic damage per second and slows nearby enemies. While this ability is active, she may cast A Maiden's Heart. A Maiden's Heart is automatically activated if left not triggered. |leveling= 6 175 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Dispels the leaf tornado protecting her and allows her allies to gain increased movement speed depending on how long the tornado is maintained, with a minimum of 3 seconds. |leveling= 6 350 }} }} Minoriko throws an apple bomb to the target area. Enemies hit by the apple will take magic damage and are stunned for 1 second. |leveling= 250 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 850 }} Rapidly grows a field of wheat at the targeted direction, healing her allies every second for 5 seconds. Minoriko and her allies gets increased movement speed following the direction of the wheat field. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 1500 }} Notes and Nonsense Minoriko and 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Shizuha,_Symbol_of_Loneliness_and_Demise| Shizuha]] are twin autumm goddesses, Minoriko being the younger of the two. Minoriok's job is to ripen fruits and crops to be harvested for the season. The sisters meet up with the local villagers in Gensokyo, collecting faith to ensure them a colourful and bountiful autumn each year. Minoriko is more cheerful and lively than her older sister, as her job interacts with the villagers in Gensokyo more. As a result, Minoriko's kit is a support, cheering and boosting her allies with things that make people happy - heals, bonuses and plentiful of stuff. *Passive: Supplemental passive that gives some health back when the skills touch her teammates. *Q: Protection CC skill. Not as potent as 's ultimate as it pushes back enemies, not knocking them back away. Mainly used to protect allies, especially when laning with your AD carry. *W: A two part skill, just like her older sister Shizuha, the difference however is the purpose, as her W is used to distract enemies from focusing your AD carry instead if you have to sacrifice yourself, and the movement speed bonus after the cast can be useful for initiating or escaping too. *E: Another one of your CC abilities. Once again, used to secure kills, controlling teamfights, or saving yourself or your teammates in a pitch with the passive. *R: Very similar to her older sister's ultimate too, except it's more defensive, healing instead of damaging and it's just as good for initiating or retreating. Theoretical Item Build: Minoriko is designed to be the opposite of her older sister, despite both being autumn goddesses, and still fit each other. In the Touhou universe, their personality and jobs can almost be polar opposites, but both of them fit together perfectly for the completion and theme of autumn. This is the same when converting both of them into LoL. For instance, both of them have a similar 2nd skill, but used for totally different purposes; using Shizuha's E makes Minoriko's E land easier and vice versa; and finally their ultimates are also similar too but once again, used for different purposes AND STILL can be used together for a more potent teamfight boost. As they say, nobody fits and knows each other better than siblings or couples. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 15:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Because Princess Inada is Scolding Me Category:Custom champions